Hungover
by Irrevocably Obsessed
Summary: With a drunk roomate, a girl who knows her alcohol, a love-struck best friend, and a cocky guy who is the life of the group, Bella's not only going to be hungover with alcohol... AH, drinking, smoking, the whole bit.
1. Taste This

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. The plot/storyline is copyright to me aaaaand...that's pretty much it... :(

____

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Taste This

____

"Her heartbeat increased dramatically as she approached the cliff, the salty smell of the ocean strong in her nose. Despite the sting, she inhaled deeply, hoping the scent would calm her down. She closed her eyes as she took a deliberate step forward—"

The front door burst open—no knock, not even the sounds of keys rattling—so suddenly, that my laptop fell out of my lap and came crashing to the floor. I swore loudly as a body fell to the floor.

"Goddamn it, Emmett!" I screamed at the person lying on the floor, no intention of getting up. I stood up and walked to a smashed Emmett, laughing on the floor.

"I saw a Toyota Toaster! It was so pretty…" Emmett said in a day-dreamy voice, reaching towards nothing—just aimlessly clawing the air in a daze.

"Don't tell me you're drunk again," I said, smacking my forehead out of his stupidity. "You know what happened last time." I cringed involuntarily as I flashbacked to last year's Christmas party. Let's just say that I had to replace half the furniture and repaint the walls.

Emmett attempted twice to stand steadily, failing the first time. He took two steps to the coat rack near the front door and ran into it, the delicate metal frame wobbling in place. Emmett steadied it, looking at it for a second. "Sorry, ma'am," he mumbled to it drunkenly, swaying towards the stairs.

"I need to call Jasper," I said, sighing. "He really isn't watching you at all, is he?"

"Negative, ma'am!" Emmett bellowed as he reached the bottom of the stairs, doing a military salute to me. I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, here's the deal, Em. Either you need to stop the Friday night drinking, or at least take me with you so I can watch you." This would work for a lot of reasons. I wasn't really that much of a drinker—I couldn't hold it well to begin with. Emmett will, however, listen to me when I'm with him. He was like a dog with a collar. If you had a leash, he'll listen to you. If you didn't, he'll go on his own.

He pouted like a small child being denied their candy. "Come _on_. You're so boring when we go out to a bar. You never sing karaoke with me." He stuck out his bottom lip.

I sighed loudly again. I disliked singing. Okay, I hated it. I sounded like a dying duck when I sang anything—but I was willing to make an exception if it meant Emmett would cut down the drinking. "Fine," I said half-heartedly, crossing my arms.

"YAY!" He yelled, jumping down the five stairs that he had climbed and somehow landing perfectly to the ground. He hugged me in his vice-grip, swinging me around in his arms.

"Emmett…choking, not breathing…" I managed to say.

"I so sowweh," he said, again, like a child. He put me down on my feet.

When I regained my balance, I looked up at him (and I mean looked up—Emmett was a really tall guy. The kind of figure he has says 'Don't fuck with me'), crossing my arms again. "Who were you with besides Jasper?"

"Edward and Jane," he slurred. "Alice came right before I left."

"Uh huh…" No wonder he got this bad. Jane was a wizard at mixing drinks—she always had the right mixtures to always get you drunk off the first shot.

"Well, if you don't mind, I wanna go to bed," he slurred again, his bloodshot eyes drooping. "Goodnight, my lovely," he said, pecking me on the cheek before literally skipping towards the stairs. I wiped off the sloppy kiss and rebooted my computer back up, hoping that I didn't lose anything.

My cell phone rang a few minutes later—it was Alice, just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey Ali," I said.

"Bella, you need to come down here," Alice said, panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Bar fight," she said. "Jane got smashed in the head with a bar stool and got taken to the hospital and Jasper needs seven stitches in his head."

"Goddamn it, I'll be there in a minute," I said, shutting my phone. This wasn't new—Jane had a lot of problems with people who worked and came into that bar regularly. I didn't even know why she came there anymore.

"I'll be back," I yelled up the stairs, hoping Emmett wasn't asleep yet. I heard a loud groan, and that was my signal to get out of there. I reached the hospital in about ten minutes, seeing Alice's yellow Porsche in the Emergency Room parking lot. I parked two stalls away, and then ran into the waiting room where a petite Alice stood, worry painted all over her face. I hugged her tightly, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"They think she has a concussion," Alice whispered to me after I had signed in at the front desk. We sat at a table in the cafeteria, hot styrofoam cups of coffee in our hands. "Her head was bleeding _everywhere_…nobody even bothered to help her…"

"She'll be all right," I reassured her. "You know how big of a fighter she is. It's her passion."

"You're right," she said, a small half-smile playing around her lips.

"Hey, now that I think about it," I said, looking down at my cup in wonder, "where did Edward run off to?"

"He's with Jasper, watching him get stitches," she said, giggling. I had to laugh with her. Edward always liked making fun of Jasper's battle scars.

"Did you guys…you know, talk at all?" I asked, talking a little lower.

"Who, Edward? Yeah, we talked. Why?"

"No, you dumb blonde, Jasper!" I hissed, smiling at her.

"Oh!" She laughed. "Well…I did notice him taking second glances. But other than that, nothing."

I groaned. "He'll come around. I see the way he looks at you."

She smiled slightly, her lips twitching into a grin. I giggled at her.

"What are you two giggling about?" I heard somebody call into the room, the only sound other than our giggling and footsteps.

"Your face," Alice mumbled into her cup, trying not to laugh.

"Ohh, you're lucky you're my friend," Edward said, swiftly walking behind Alice, stealing her coffee, and walking around the table to sit next to me, two chairs away from Alice.

"Way to steal my coffee," Alice said. "Jackass."

He grinned and took a sip. "I see you made it out alive."

"I see you haven't," Alice said, gesturing with her chin to the back of his hand. A bandage was wrapped around his right hand in pink gauze.

"What the hell, Cullen. You just can't _not_ be in the middle of a fight," I said, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Hey, _I_ was trying to stop a bottle hitting Jasper," he said.

"Oh really? How did that go?"

"It smashed off my hand, I got tripped, and then Jasper got smashed."

"What the hell was Jessica doing?"

"She poured another shot for herself." He shrugged. Jessica _would_ do that as there's a bar fight going on.

"Sounds like Jessica…" I mumbled. "Is Jazz all right though?"

"He's fine. You should have been there. You would've tripped over a chair and then made everybody else trip over said chair."

I nudged him with my elbow.

"Rosalie would have kicked some serious ass if she was there," Alice said.

"True," Edward said, sipping on Alice's coffee again. She glared at him.

"What is she going to do, slap somebody with her purse?"

The remark wasn't made by Alice or Edward. We all turned to the rear entrance of the cafeteria where a smirking Jasper stood proudly, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He always has to look cocky.

"Damn. He has that cocky smile on his face," Alice whispered, reading my thoughts. I scoffed at her and signaled Jasper to come sit with us. I could see the large wound on his right temple—it looked like it was still bleeding.

"Damned stoners," Jasper mumbled. "They always need a hit."

"You were fighting over drugs?" I asked, my eyes widening with surprise.

"No, I was trying to stop Tyler from taking any more," he said. "With the amount of shit he had on him, they had enough for everybody in that fucking bar."

"Who hit you? I didn't get to see his face," Edward asked.

"Obviously, since yours was in the linoleum," I mumbled jokingly, earning a laugh from Jasper and Alice. He flicked me in the head; I glared at him.

"I think his name is James. I don't know his last name," he said.

"He's gonna get it," Jasper said.

"Don't, you're just going to get hurt again," Alice said, concern on her face. I felt bad for Alice. She had so many feelings inside of her, aching for Jasper, yet he hasn't realized it yet.

Ruining the moment, my phone rang in my pocket. The screen said 'Emmett.' A small wave of suspicion and worry spread over me as I flipped it open.

"What's wrong, Em?" I said into the phone.

"Rosalie's here," he said. "Thought you'd wanna know." I heard a weird static noise in the background.

"Oh, okay," I said. I pulled the phone away from my mouth for a moment, looking towards Alice. "Rose is there. Still want to come?"

"Always," she said, smiling.

"A little sleepover I see? May I join?" Edward asked me, smiling.

"Negative, Ghost Rider," I said, ignoring whatever comeback he came up with and pulling the phone back to my mouth. "We'll be down shortly. We're going to see how Jane's doing."

"What's wrong? She didn't get hammered outside the bar again did she?" He asked. The static got louder.

"No, it was a bar fight," I said. "I'll tell you lat—what the hell?" The static turned into a creaking noise. "Are you jumping on my bed, Emmett?"

"Um…" There was a pause. "No."

"Then what—"

"Oh GOD!" I heard a female voice scream on Emmett's side of the phone.

I snapped it shut, looking blankly at the table.

"What?" Alice said.

"How about we wait a few minutes…or an hour."

Alice sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jasper and Edward just looked confused—it would stay that way.

"Emmett just _can't _help himself…" I said, my head banging on the table and staying there for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Okay, I know, random ass story chapter, but trust me with this one. I'm trying to get my humor up. I'm not really that funny, so tell me if I'm doing alright. Should I continue this? Review and tell me. I don't know if I should. :(

-Khaos


	2. Squares

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. The plot is the only thing that's copyright to me... -sniffle-

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Squares

_Bang, bang, bang…_

_Ugh, stop…_

_Bang…_

_Goddamn it, I need to sleep…_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang…_

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, EMMETT!" I screamed, sitting up abruptly in my bed. I threw the covers off of me, my intentions clear on stopping those two so I could get some sleep. They've been at it for hours—it was three in the morning, for Christ's sake.

"Bella," Alice groaned.

"I can't take it. I can't fucking sleep with those two screwing like a bunch of horny teenagers. I. Need. To. Sleep."

"I don't know what to tell you," she said, rolling over, facing away from me.

"How the hell can you sleep through that?" I asked incredulously as the thumps on the wall became louder.

"Mmm…" What kind of answer was that?

Seeing that Alice could ignore the banging on her own, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I obviously didn't want to go inside his room—the wall would have to do.

"Emmett!" I said, my fist pounding against the wall—a few picture frames of Alice and I rattled against it. "Stop screwing and let me sleep!"

"You're just jealous!" I heard him say, his voice muffled through the thick wall. I face palmed.

"Seriously, I have shit to do tomorrow! Go to bed! You, too, Rosalie!" I screamed back.

"Ungh! Whyyy?" She moaned out. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"For Christ's sake, just go to fucking bed!" And with that, I lay next to Alice again, staring at the ceiling before I could finally sleep.

I waited more than a half an hour before silence swept through the house, my ears ringing from the lack of sound. I sighed and rolled over, finally drifting off to sleep.

Of course, I didn't get to sleep long. I was ferociously woken up by Emmett, who tackled Alice and I while screaming "FIRE!" To make a long story short, I chased him around the house with the coat rack that Emmett ran into while drunk. Alice and Rosalie just watched in humor.

Later on, Alice and I went to Port Angeles to the small bookstore near the docks (we both have a part time job there). Emmett decided to join us, playing around with the shelves of books the entire time. I almost didn't notice him—I was secretly on my laptop, writing something that I had been working on for three months now. I had noticed when Alice confronted him.

"You know you can get us fired," Alice scolded him. "And this just creates more work."

"Your point? These aren't very organized to begin with," he replied, switching a sci-fi book with an encyclopedia. "Seems like you aren't doing your job now, are you?" he teased, grinning.

"I think I see Rose out there by the docks," I said, lying smoothly, hoping he would buy it. I pointed outside towards the sea. "She's waving."

Emmett didn't say anything—he immediately dropped a small novel and ran out of the door, sprinting towards the docks. I laughed along with Alice, our howls of laughter echoing in the small and empty store. Tears streamed down my face—Alice collapsed to the floor.

"Ahh," I said, wiping the tears away, "that was good."

"That it was," she said, standing again. We looked at the door for a few moments, and then our smiles died down slightly.

"Where the hell did he go?" Alice asked, confusion covering her face.

"You don't think…" I said, trailing off.

"No. That would be a little creepy."

"Then…" I stopped, shaking my head. "Who cares? He's out of our hair for now."

She laughed again. "Ugh. I need to fix Emmett's mess," she said, walking towards the pile of books that had been carelessly tossed to the floor. "But he does have one thing right," she continued. "This store isn't well organized at all."

I was just sitting there, my fingers typing on my keyboard furiously. I hadn't heard Alice at all.

"Hey! Chrissy Snow! Pay attention!"

"Who? What?" I said, my head shooting up.

"Jesus, Bella, what are you so engrossed with?" She asked, walking over to me. I immediately saved my document and closed the program hurriedly.

"Nothing," I said, pulling up a window of solitaire. "I…I'm just playing solitaire."

Alice just looked at me. "You hate solitaire."

"…What's your point!" I said, crossing my arms. Alice laughed and punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"Get to work, you daydreamer," she said, walking over to her diminishing pile of books. I sighed, smiling at Emmett's handiwork. He always left a path of destruction wherever he went—which made me worried.

_Where _did_ Emmett run off to? _I asked myself in my head. I decided not to worry about it and continued working, not touching my document the rest of the time I was there. My document will still be there when I get home; Emmett could take care of himself, as always.

Emmett was the type of person to find trouble instead of trouble finding him—but, ironically, he could always handle it regardless. Emmett was always there at the right place at the right time. An example of that was last night at the bar: if he had been there a half an hour longer, he would have been in the middle of that fight—not that he couldn't have handled it.

"What _were_ you doing, anyway?" Alice asked me a little later. It was around six, almost closing time.

"What do you mean?" I said, giving somebody their change back for a thick romance novel. They left with a smile on their face—which creeped me out.

"On your computer," she clarified. "I _know_ you weren't playing solitaire." She laughed out the last few words.

I pressed my lips together in a thin line. "Why would you even want to know?"

"Because, Bella, I'm your friend, duh," she said, rolling her eyes out of sarcasm.

I sighed. "I was…writing."

"Writing?" she said. "Oooh, what were you writing about?"

"Alice, can we please not talk about this now," I said. "We have customers." I gestured over to the group of people browsing in the back—they seemed like freshman. They were back in the resources section, perhaps for a paper they were writing.

"Fine," she said, pouting. "But I _will_ ask later." She smiled her little evil pixie smile. That's exactly what she was—and evil pixie. Short and petite, but full of evil.

We closed up the shop about an hour later, Alice pestering me about the stupid document the entire way home in her shiny yellow Porsche. I reminded her at least three times that she was going dangerously over the speed limit, but she, of course, didn't slow down—she actually sped up. I sighed and didn't say anything else the rest of the way.

Alice dropped me off at her rather large house, telling me that she was going to pick up Jane at the hospital. "She wasn't as bad as they thought," she had said. "She's going to be tired, though. We have to wake her up every couple hours because of the small concussion." I nodded and walked into the house, awe spreading through me despite the many times I had walked into the spacious living room and explored each of the three floors separately and thoroughly. I took a seat on the white couch, stretching out my legs.

"Bella, I see you made it," I heard Edward say from the doorway, scaring the shit out of me.

"Stop doing that!" I said, crashing my head against the back couch cushion. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"It's funny to see your facial expressions," he said, smiling smugly. "I'll be out back if you need me." And with that, he went to the back of the house and outside where their large pool was. I was impressed with Carlisle and Esme and how they can give so much money to their daughters and sons, even if adopted.

Bored, I followed him outside, breathing in the fresh after-rain air. I welcomed the chill that spread on my skin. It was almost sundown, the last bit of light blue in the clouds starting to dim. The muted light was just enough to see the Cullens' vast back porch and yard.

I pulled out my cigarettes, quickly lighting one in the slight breeze sweeping across the forest. I took a long drag, breathing out the smoke downwind.

"Mind if I have one?" I heard Edward ask me.

"You smoke?" I said, slightly taken aback. He didn't seem like the smoking type. I tossed him one anyway, lighting it with my own while he had it dangling from his lips.

He took a drag, breathing out with a smile. "Thanks. I needed one."

"Does Alice know you smoke?" I asked, not helping a smirk. He, of course, just smirked right back.

"No. I think Jasper is the only one besides you," he replied.

"Bad habit," I said, taking another drag. We both laughed.

"Edward!" I heard a male voice call from inside of the house. I heard running footsteps nearing us, and I quickly hit my cigarette behind my back—like that would do anything.

"Hey," the voice said, Jasper finally coming into view, "Jane is back home, so Alice is—" He stopped suddenly and looked over at me, a slow grin threatening to show on his face. "Got another square, there, Bella?"

"Damn it, Jasper," I said, tossing him one and my lighter. He chuckled along with Edward, who was releasing the smoke with each small laugh into the air.

"Don't worry, I keep secrets," he said, winking at me as he took a long drag.

"Sure you do," I said, burning a hole in the deck with my glare. I glanced up at Jasper and noticed that he still had his small bandage on. "How's your head?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Hurts like hell," he said. "Pain meds just don't work on me."

"That sucks. How's your hand, there?" I said, nodding my head towards Edward.

"To be completely honest," he said, "I can't feel my hand."

I started laughing—not only because of his tone, but by the fact that he was holding his cigarette in that same hand.

"You, my friend, are a dumbass," I said through my laughter. Jasper started laughing too.

"The one and only," he said, grinning.

I tried taking my last drag of my cigarette before putting it out with my fingertips and throwing it into the woods, still laughing at Edward's intentional stupidity. Even though Emmett and Edward weren't biological brothers (and neither was Jasper), they acted a lot alike.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Jasper said after we had finished our laughing fit, "we're all going out tonight."

"Wait, _tonight_?" I asked incredulously. "Since when?"

"Since Jane said so," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "She _just_ got out of the hospital. I don't see why she would want to go out again."

"That's just how Jane is," Edward said, flicking his cigarette out into the woods. "She's relentless. Knowing her, she's probably going to get back at that James douche."

This was going to end badly. I was sure that Alice wasn't going to allow that, but then again, since when had Alice ever stopped Jane at doing what she wanted? "The only reason that I wouldn't," I had heard Alice say once, "is because I wouldn't be able to hold her back. As soon as she's on a path, she's going to go on it no matter what's in her way. Even me."

I sighed, looking at Edward. I hoped that he could see the helplessness in my face about the situation. He did—I saw him frown at me and shrug his shoulders, as if to say, "What can I do?"

With Jane involved, there wasn't really anything that we _could _do.

* * *

You guys better love me. I'm updating like crazy tonight. :D

What do you think of Jane? Do you think that her impulsive behavior is going to be a problem? Or do you think that this might end up good? I'd like to hear your thoughts :)

-Khaos


	3. Trivial

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, then I may have written an Isle Esme scene. -wink wink-_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: **Trivial

____

This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea…

"Bella, stop it with the pessimism," Alice said, finishing the final curl on my hair. I had agreed for her to do my hair after a lot of pouting from her. It was torture. But, I couldn't deny Alice. That's just the way it was.

"So you read minds?" I said.

"No," she said, laughing. "It's written all over your face. All you really need is a neon sign over your head."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah."

Alice sighed. "What's really wrong?"

I looked down and sighed. "Jane _just_ got out of the hospital. Don't you think it's a bad idea for her to just be running around like nothing happened?"

Alice frowned. "I wish I could stop her, Bella, I really wish I could. But even _I _only have so much power over her."

I just nodded once, sighing again. Alice checked over my face and the back of my hair before clasping her hands together and smiling.

"You're done! Look!" she encouraged, grinning. I rolled my eyes at Alice's enthusiasm, halfheartedly turning around to face the mirror and looking at myself. And that's exactly what I did—just looked. I was speechless at Alice's work. Still, I thought that I was still plain-looking (which wasn't a problem with me), but I had to give Alice credit. She did know how to do makeup and hair.

"Wow, Ali. It looks great. Thanks," I said, smiling and giving her a hug.

"We're going to meet everybody there at eight," she told me. "So get your shit and meet me downstairs." With that, she skipped out of my room and left me to grab my stuff.

Well, tonight would be interesting.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I was so confused.

After Alice had dropped me off, wanting to get a few errands done before she came, I walked into the bar with my hopes high, spotting everybody immediately, but was overcome with bewilderment. Everybody at the bar we arrived at knew exactly what they were ordering—I honestly had no idea what they were saying. I couldn't remember the names, either. Jane was shouting random things like names being picked out from a hat. Clearly, as you can see, I wasn't into the whole drinking and going out thing.

"I just ordered you a sex on the beach," Jane said to me after she ordered everything. "Perfect for a first time drinker."

"Thanks," I said lamely, giving her a wry smile. She smiled and walked up to the bartender, obviously flirting with him. I sighed.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic," a voice next to me said. I spun my head around and saw Edward standing there with a drink in his hand. He looked down at me with a frown.

"I'm just not used to…you know, all of this," I said. I shrugged and looked away shyly. He circled around the table and sat across from me. I idly watched Emmett and Rose talk at the bar and Jane smile as she flirted with the bartender.

"You'll get used to it eventually," he said. "Emmett will start dragging you everywhere."

"Lovely," I said. He took a sip of his drink and set it on the table.

"What is that?" I said, nodding my head towards his glass. The top of the glass was frosted with something white.

"Oh, it's a lemon drop," he said. He picked up the glass. "Taste it. It's really good."

I hesitated. _What the hell¸_ I thought, and took the glass. I took a sip, holding the liquid in my mouth for a second before swallowing. The frost on the rim of the glass was sugar. I could taste the alcohol and—lemon juice? It would make sense. Otherwise, it really didn't taste bad. I took another sip before handing it back to him. He laughed.

"Told you," he said, grinning. He drowned the rest of it in one gulp and set the glass down.

I continued watching Emmett and Rosalie talk, ignoring the loudness of the bar around me. Edward looked at me for a second, and then looked behind his shoulder to see what I was looking at. Of course, just then, Emmett and Rose decided to make out in the middle of the bar.

"Wow," he said, rolling his eyes. "Well, that's my cue to leave." I laughed as he shrugged into his jacket and started to walk to the back alley. He stopped and turned around. "You coming?"

I quickly got up from my chair and grabbed my jacket, wanting to get out of the pandemonium as quickly as possible. I followed Edward through the crowded tables and drunken regulars towards the back, where a door led to the outside alley. I took a deep breath as I stepped outside, thankful for the fresh, chilly air. The alley was deserted, besides Edward and me. I welcomed the quiet Saturday night.

Edward leaned against the brick wall next to me, sighing. He leaned his head against it and closed his eyes, sighing heavily through his nose. His messy bronze hair was illuminated by a very dim street light a few yards away—otherwise, it was really dark out. I could barely make out my hand in front of my face.

"Em and Rosalie really need to get a room," Edward said out of nowhere, looking at me. I started laughing.

"Yeah, but not his room," I said. "I deal with that every weekend."

His eyes widened as he chuckled. "That must be hell."

I scoffed. "Hell. It's fucking purgatory."

He grinned and looked at the ground, shaking his head. "Ah, well, what can you do? It's Emmett. You know how crazy he is for Rosalie."

"Believe me, I know," I said. My mood all of a sudden turned serious. I took a step towards Edward and leaned against the wall with him. "I don't think I've ever seen two people like that before in all my life. They may be very…physical, but the way Em looks at her…"

Edward didn't say anything. He looked up at the sky, where the moon dimly illuminated the dark road. After a few moments, he spoke up. "Good match if you ask me," he commented.

I just nodded.

"Because we all fit into three categories," he continued. "Ones that have found someone, ones that haven't and are looking, and ones that haven't and aren't looking. I fall into the latter category."

"I'm there with you," I said, admiring his insight. I wasn't really worried so much about love. I wouldn't say that it was trivial, but I wasn't that into it as much as Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were. When it happened, it happened.

We were quiet for a few more moments before my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. Alice had sent me a text. _Won't be coming, feeling sick. Xoxo._ Oh, great.

"Who's that?" Edward said, leaning over to see my screen.

"Alice," I replied, snapping my phone shut. "She isn't coming. She's sick."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I dunno. I'm going to have to call her and ask, but she's probably sleeping…" I trailed off.

Silence swept over the small and damp road, not even the loudness inside the bar seeping through the walls and out into the cold night. I was grateful for that, liking the quiet night. Thoughts swirled around in my head, but I couldn't really read them fully—they were coming at me a little too fast.

"Jasper really likes her," Edward said suddenly. I looked at him—he was looking down at the ground sadly. "Can't you tell?"

"I knew that Alice really likes him," I said. He looked over at me just then, the sad expression still on his face. I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I noticed that, too," he replied.

"Funny. Alice has been always worried that he didn't like her at all, and now…" I didn't say anything else. I rather liked this little piece of information. Perhaps I would set up a little date for them next weekend.

"You seem very opinionated on the subject," he said. I scoffed at him.

"Not really," I said. "I'm opinionated when it comes to other people, but when it comes to people like Emmett and Alice, I can pretty much just tell what's going on." I looked at him again—he was still staring at me, that sad expression still painted on his face and radiating off his emerald eyes.

"You're very observant," he commented, scoffing at nothing.

"I guess," I said. "The subject of love just seems…trivial in a way. Not that it doesn't matter, but…yeah." I didn't know what else to say. This conversation wasn't exactly getting awkward, but it wasn't the best conversation to have with one of your best guy friends, especially when it was about his sister. I wanted things to stay light—I was actually enjoying myself for once, even if barely anything was happening. I looked away from him, towards the damp concrete of the alleyway, lost in thought.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Edward spoke up. "Well," he said, closer than I thought he would be. I looked up at him, his face inches away from me. "What would you say…if I did…this?" His hand snaked towards the back of my neck, lightly holding it. He searched my face for a moment, just looking, scanning. I didn't cringe away or turn my head. My heartbeat sped up dramatically, my breathing becoming heavy. He inched his face closer to mine, seeming hesitant of what he was about to do. And then, he pressed his lips against mine.

The place I was seemed to melt into nothing just then—nothing else mattered. I tenderly kissed him back, his hand now fisting my hair and gently pulling. His breathing hitched as I traced my tongue against his bottom lip. He stopped for a moment before granting me access. My fingers searched his back, finally finding his hair and snaking into it, feeling like silk on my palm. My other hand rested on his shoulder while his other hand held the small of my back, inching us closer together. He turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss, his lips warm against mine. I could faintly taste his lemon drop—I welcomed the taste. Suddenly, the chilly night didn't seem that cold anymore.

He broke the kiss, seeming like he was catching his breath. His hand moved to the back of my neck, rubbing the skin warmly there. My hand moved to the side of his neck, my thumb tracing his jaw line. He looked into my eyes, a deep emotion lingering there that I couldn't identify. He leaned in and kissed me again for a moment, before finally breaking it off again.

"You have no idea," he finally said, breathless, "how long I've wanted to do that."

I could feel my pulse racing, my breathing becoming quicker, but still heavy. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his again, both of my arms wrapping around his neck, one feeling the silk of his hair again. He fisted my hair again, tilting my head up towards him. I felt amazed by the way his lips synced with mine, always moving as mine did. If the warmth wasn't enough, then the taste is what hooked me on the spot. I pulled him closer to me, wanting his warmth all around me. I tilted my head this time, wanting the kiss to be deeper than before. Edward seemed to like my slight enthusiasm.

I realized then that I had feelings for Edward, feelings that I've kept buried deep inside of me. They were rising violently to the surface, not backing down. And I didn't fight them—it felt indescribable, and I welcomed the feeling with open arms. I let it drown me, keeping me underwater.

Suddenly, love didn't really seem so trivial any more.


	4. Ugh

Good lord, I need to stop with the author's notes.

This is posted on all of my stories.

I'm going to stop writing these stories for a while and focus on some school, because my grades are really bad and nobody seems to want to help a kid with a mental disorder, so. e.e

Anyway, these stories will be taken down, but they will be rewritten.

**The plots will stay the same, the characters will stay the same.**

The story itself will be better written. So don't panic. I know a lot of people liked Sun Through Rain and Flash the most, so I need to rewrite that for you guys. I'm disgusted with how they're written.

**Titles may change. **I'll tell you in the summary what it was originally named if this is the case.

If anybody read Jar of Hearts (one of the newer stories I deleted that nobody reviewed), it's rewritten as Shattered if you didn't already know. If I like how I write chapter two, I'll post it eventually.

I'm sorry to those who liked my stories the way they were. But I promise that you'll like them better. Writing is my plan B career next to acting, so I'm finicky with how I write things.

I apologize if you thought this was an update. In some ways, it was, but I hate to disappoint you guys. I really do. Writing means a lot to me, and when I look at things I knew I should have changed, it hurts me.

I don't know when I'll repost. But please keep me on your author alerts. It's all I'm asking.

-Khaos


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ

Hello everyone. It's been a while. A couple years, actually.

I don't know who goes on here anymore, but I sure as hell didn't. But now that I am, I wanna give you some updates.

I'm posting this message to all of my stories.

Everything that I've written so far is gone. My grandmother's computer experienced a couple hundred trojans and I can't even log onto my user anymore. It keeps crashing. I've tried everything to reboot it, but it keeps crashing. So everything I've written for these stories is gone.

But here's the good news.

I'm going to rewrite everything that you guys want to see. For whoever goes on here anymore, just submit a review or PM me on what you want to see.

I'm also going to be working on another story about what's happened to me over the past two years. This involves me getting engaged, going on probation, my hardships and everything about my relationship with my fiance. I want to write about everything, one chapter at a time.

This WILL take a while. But I'm in the process of a rough draft now.

If anybody else has an idea that they want me to write about, let me know. My writing skills have improved over the last two years. And now that I've graduated out of high school, you'll see updates more often.

I just want to say sorry for making everybody wait. Especially for two years. You guys don't deserve that.

I never had a lot of people like my stories to begin with, but you guys still matter. Everybody matters.

Love,

Irrevocably Obsessed


	6. HUNGOVER HAS BEEN REVIVED PLEASE READ

**HIIIII. :D**

Hungover has now been renamed to **One More Shot**, and chapter one is now published and available for your reading eyes. :D

Go check it out and tell me what you think of the rewrite!

_Irrevocably Obsessed_


End file.
